User talk:Veswza/Archive 1
Please do not add any new topics to this Archive. Use the original talk page for that. Thank you! A Report of Vandalism :NightmareTheBunnyArtist vandalised my page, Clans of the Beginning arc, along with two templates (check their contributions to see what they did to the templates). I fixed both templates, though I'm not sure if the Book -Series- Template is back to what it originally was (you'd have to check with the creator of the article, who I believe is Marshywillow?) I just wanted to report it because, you know, it's bad, and you seemed like you are on a lot of the time and you are an admin, after all. Briarblossom is a cat (talk) 21:26, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Someone is Spamming Pages! Aweleo, a new user on the wiki, has been deleting things from pages like Primroses and even Marsh's user page. I undid their edits, but I'm not sure if they will spam anymore. They also created the pages Firestar and Hailstar, where Firestar's page looks very similar to the canon page. ~~ Thank you for informing me. I’ve blocked them from the Wiki for a limited amount of time due to them breaking multiple rules, and have deleted Firestar. I’ve actually kept Hailstar up because there’s not enough evidence of the cat being canon, but it will be removed if there’s more proof. Again, thanks for noticing this and dealing with it!! xx I don’t know if it is the same person, but somebody vandalized my article Flameclaw earlier today! They only changed the info box though. They changed the image to a different cat, and changed his name(to something like Big booty butt or something, I remember they changed his apprentice name to butthole) and his kin names. They also said the cause of death was a stinky fart. This had me shocked so I quickly fixed it without thinking to look who did it on recent wiki edits. I have no further info except that I first noticed it around 1:25pm Pacific Time. You are the most active admin I could find to speak to about this. 00:15, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for telling me about this! I’ll check the page history and block the user for a few weeks. Aw, wow! It must suck to not be able to use your other account, with all thos edits on it! Hopefully you'll be able to use it again! Spiritmoon (talk) 18:59, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Yeah;; I've sent a message to FANDOM so hopefully it will get resolved soon! I saw your blog post. I'll have to be careful about my age, too! (Same as you!) Spiritmoon (talk) 21:40, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Mhm, yep. At least other people can definitely learn from my mistake, just as I now have, haha ^^; Is Photoshop good for Backgrounds/ Art in General? So.. as the title suggests.. is it? I was thinking about getting elements 13/15 but idk!! Hmm... honestly, in my opinion, it's not the best for art in general unless you have the right brushes and know what you're doing, but it is definitely useful for backgrounds and finishing effects! I've been using it quite a lot recently on my art ^^;' HAPPY EARLY BDAY HAPPY EARLY BDAY! I'LL SAY AGAIN ON THE DAY TO YOU.. but anyways have an awesome time! You're turning 12 right? Aaa, thank you! Yep, 12 on Sunday ^v^' hopefully I will! I don't usually like all of the attention on me for a long period of time due to my masses of anxiety, but hopefully I'll cope :o i mean, last time i checked, there was only my family celebrating offline, sooooo yay? anyway, thank you, again! :D i'm tired, i don't have the energy to grammar and spell-check all of this it's fine tbh i get lazy too.. that's the same as me in school, my registration teacher sometimes gets the class to sing happy birthday to a pupil (if you desire), but it's optional and you can say you don't want it sung to you, i'm that one pupil who doesn't want it sung to me, xd. i just realised you share birthday's with one of my friend's irl!! sorry for rambling on but my friend Kisa's birthday is tomorrow too!! (she's turning 13 tho).. i know that doesn't have anything to do with you but's that's so funny (in a sense..!) Ah, that's cool! ^^ Happy early birthday to your friend, then c: Yeah! I'll need to say to her when she gets a phone for her b-day aha Well happy almost birthday! I turn 12 in February, my friend irl on December 18...his birthday is a week before Christmas! Spiritmoon (talk) 14:46, September 8, 2018 (UTC) My sister's birthday is the 27th of December, 2 days after Christmas, actually! And cool. I'll be 14 next year and I am getting scared of growing up so quickly oof About the Categories thing Sorry i didnt understand why you removed the categories until i checked wiki activity and found the explanation Spiritmoon (talk) 22:10, September 28, 2018 (UTC) No worries!! Cool Idea! Can i steal your idea on putting a wee heading at the top? lol I actually got the idea from '' Brightwish2'', but sure, ha. Go ahead!! oops i never saw her talk page, oh well Teeheehee, it looks cool! Possible Book Cover Request? Hi Veswza/LolliChaan! I saw that you did book cover requests here, and I was wondering if it would be possible if I could just request the book cover on this website? (It's for my new book Daunting ^^). If so, thanks! 03:51, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Ah, yes I do! I’d be glad to draw a cover for you ^^;’ What exactly do you want to be done?? :o Well, could the cover have a ginger and white she-cat (see Brightkit) on it, and maybe a meadow in the background? The title by the way is Daunting, and the arc name is A Twisted Fate. Thanks a bunch, from 03:18, October 2, 2018 (UTC) That would be possible to do. Any specific pose you want the cat in or something you want the cat to be seen doing, or is anything fine?? :Anything's fine :) 02:03, October 3, 2018 (UTC) RE: "Daunting" cover Thank you so much! I love it! I actually think the forest looks as good as the meadow would. 06:00, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Not a problem! I’m glad you like it c’’: 001 Hi Hello! Re: Deleted Articles Hey, thanks for asking. Yeah, I’m sure I want them deleted A monster, a monster, and it keeps getting [[User:Leechshadow Ghoulhound|'STRONGER!']] Okay. I just wanted to double check! x Leaving Hi Veswza, I'm leaving this wiki. I'm sorry, I'm just not interested in writing fanfics anymore. Even though I haven't been here very long, it has been pretty good. Thanks again for making the Daunting cover. All the best, [[User:Echosnout|'Ec']][[Message Wall:Echosnout|'ho']] 02:38, December 1, 2018 (UTC) help Yes please, please delete it *is embarrased* hollyloaf0fan123 (Talk)Try reaching for the stars without a spaceship. You'll probably die. -hollyloaf0fan123 20:33, December 6, 2018 (UTC) No worries, it's gone! xx More Admin Powers Hey! Long time no see! Anyways, since I am not as active anymore, (I try to be but I really have had a downfall with losing interest in Warrior Cats.. maybe reading TRS will help again!) Besides that, I have given you (along with admin + content mod) bureaucrat powers (which means you can make other people admin too and it's a bit more powerful than just an admin & content moderator)! You really have kept the wiki stable while I have been gone so I think you're deserving of it! (P.S: I'm also giving Queen some powers!) Ahhh, tysm!! :’’’o Oof, that sounds like a bummer. Losing interest in stuff is very annoying sometimes, especially when you loved it! (That’s from experience xx) ^^;’ Hopefully you get back into the cat-craze (only if it’s your personal preference) soon :) Queen definitely deserves becoming admin as she’s been so active and helpful, I’m happy for her! Glad you agree! I think she'll do well as admin too. Honestly, as well, about me losing interest. It really is. I remember when I was so locked in with my first ever Warriors OC, haha! I do love cats still - and I always will - for sure, I can say that! Hopefully I'll be back writing soon! 002 Okay so, I'm sorry as I don't know if you can reply to the edits that someone makes on your page, and I don't even know if I can do direct messages on this site, but I wanted to say thanks for telling me how to link names and such because I honestly was so confused on how to do that. xD Lyttlekytten (talk) 19:34, January 10, 2019 (UTC)Kat (lyttlekytten) No worries, and- you're welcome! <3 003 Ello, quick question! How many articles are we allowed to make? I don't wish to clutter up the wiki by any means, I just have a lot of characters. I wanna know if I can add them all or if I should sort them into major vs. not major categories and go from there. Thanks! Lyttlekytten (talk) 00:59, January 15, 2019 (UTC)Kat This talk page thing confuses me, so I'll just edit this post here. xD Thanks for responding, and don't worry I won't make too many categories. In fact I've only made one and that looks like it's gonna be all, at least for a while. :) Lyttlekytten (talk) 14:30, January 15, 2019 (UTC)Kat You are allowed to make as many articles as you wish. The more the merrier! There’s no limit, as far as I know, to your page count, but something we do need to keep watch on is the categories. Just like the articles, you can make as many categories as you want, but we all have to make sure that none of them get instantly abandoned. (As you may know, you can only make a new category (such as ...Clan or ... Characters) if you are absolutely positive that you’ll add more than ten articles to it!) :D Long story short, feel free to make more articles. Everyone here, the admins AND normal users, adore seeing all the OC’s the Warriors Comminuty introduces to this Wiki. :) Art !WARNING! THIS SUBJECT GETS OFF TOPIC FROM THIS SPECIFIC WIKI. !WARNING! Hey, Veswza! I have noticed you amazing art, and was wondering if I could use them in my wiki: Complete Warriors Wiki. As we do not have chararts. Also, it would be awesome if you could join! Well if it is no to these things, it's fine! Have a blessed day! Ps. Can you put your answer on my chat page? I have a bad way of keeping track. Lol. :) -Tex :o Of course! If love that! That would be so cool! If it's ok with you, id like it if you could. :) -Tex Can you do All of them please? Also, yah! Let's go to my wiki. Also, thank you so much again! :) -Tex stealing gasps i see what you are doing fam :0 QueenOfThisShip //sweats whaaaat? Noo, I’d never xD 18/01/19 Well, i have stolen your character for my page >:D QueenOfThisShip Gasppp 18/01/19 >:D ooo QueenOfThisShip 004 Hello. My name is Stormfrost, and I am new to this wiki. I am just about to make a new page for one of my OCs, but I've got a quick question I need to ask. Do I have to use one of the canon Clans, or can I make up my own? --RandomRainbowDragonDarkstripeFan (talk) 00:26, January 27, 2019 (UTC) reply posted on talk page Vandalism! I wanted to let you know that someone, I believe their name is bobbb or something, vandalised Bramblestar's page. I saw it and fixed it. -- Vandalism ^^^ I was just going to post about that. I spent my morning going through and replacing all the deleted/messed up text and source codes so I hope I did it right. I encourage the owner of that page to go through it again though. :( Edit: Just realized you can just reverse it lol, but even so I think the owner should make absolute sure everything is still right. Lyttlekytten (talk) 15:57, January 31, 2019 (UTC)Kat Swirlstream Thank you! She's is longhaired -Texaswild Was wondering. . . Hey, I was wondering since some admins and bureaucrats are inactive, that I could be one to help out the wiki a little bit. (I am sorry if this seems rude. :)) -Texaswild Sure, go ahead! We’d always be thankful to have another helping hand around on the Wiki! :) You won’t be labelled an admin (yet), but feel free to give advice to new or confused users and other stuff like that ^^ And don’t worry, it was a simple question. You didn’t come across as rude at all!! x Ok! I am glad to help! I love this wiki! (Quick question what do to become one? so I could help even more!) I am glad I didn't come off rude! :) -Texaswild I mean, usually, you just help out a lot (be really active, help people, be kind, etc.) and then you’ll PROBABLY either just be promoted to an Admin/Content Moderator or asked beforehand. Despite being an admin myself, I wouldn’t know properly without asking Marshy first, I’m not certain about this, but there might be a limit on how many admins we can accept. I don’t know for sure, but keep that in mind just in case :) 005 Hi! How are you? -Texas 006 Congrats on the 1,000 category badge! -Texaswild Thank you! ^^ 007 Hey, I've noticed that there has been trolling going on by Snow, umm, something's have just been rude. Sorry, if I am overstepping, since I am not an admin or bureaucrat. -Texas Yeah, I've noticed that too. I gave them a small warning (usually, I like to give warnings through a temporary, 1-day block, but since the trolling -adding pics to pages- wasn't too harsh, I didn't and just left a message on their talk page) I'll give Snow a proper warning if it continues. Character blanks Hiya! I just wanted to use the some blanks on BlogClan 2 wiki. It's not my wiki, but I want to use some :P. I will give you credit. Thanks! Sandstone 06:06, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Chararts Hey I was wondering if you could do the chararts for : Silverdawn, and Americanpride? If not, it's fine! -Texaswild(lol I really need a siggy.) Thank you so much! Silverdawn is longhaired and needs a deputy charart. And Americanpride needs a leader, she is also long haired, and has red stripes. -Thanks you so much! -Texaswild Hey! Hey, Veswza! I was wondering how the chararts were coming along! -Texaswild Hi! Yeah, sorry, I've been a little busy, oops. They'll all be done by tomorrow morning :) Which ones? The chararts for the other wiki cuze you already made the colored ones (also, i love themmm!!!) Thank you so much!! -Texaswild It's fine! My computer did that once. Thank you for doing this again. :) -Texaswild Vitani is awesome I can`t downlode the Blanks. I try finding them On google, and it takes hours. If you can tell me how to downlode them on this wiki, that would be great Vitani is awesome (talk) 22:21, February 23, 2019 (UTC)Vitani is awesome The lineart cannot be found on Google. I created them myself, custom to this Wiki. Please refer to the Character Blanks/Charart Tutorials page for information on how to download and colour the blanks. Thank you! About the Categories Sorry, I just didn't know the cats' past ranks couldn't be categorized! Sometimes it just helps so I will know what character blanks to color in the future, though. Thanks! 23:01, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Ah, yeah, sorry. It's not a problem, don't worry! For a better example, as I don't have the text limitation here that I did in the editing summary: If a cat is currently the leader of their Clan, they wouldn't have the "Kit", "Apprentice", "Warrior", or "Deputy" categories. Only "Leader". The two categories "Queen" and "Senior Warrior" are allowed to stay, though! If you use the categories to help you figure out which charart linearts to colour in later, then you can simply use an infobox (such as "Warriors Wiki v2.0", "Huge Warrior Infobox", and "CatInfobox"). If you can't figure out how to use an infobox template, you can also type out all of the past ranks/names on the article, if that makes sense? I do actually use the Warriors Wiki v2.0 infobox on my pages, though only the ones that have appeared in where I'm at in the history so far (which means some cats may have to wait a while for their pages to have info...). And also, thanks for making me (and Texaswild honorable users. It means a lot to me, as it seems like a privilege. 23:17, February 23, 2019 More art Here are some more template art https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/289129373/ Sandstone 05:00, February 25, 2019 (UTC) didn't give you too Making chararts Ooh...your chararts look amazing! Can you please create some for me? I already have some, but they have no shadowing. Birdheart -apprentice, warrior, deputy Icefoot -apprentice, warrior Willowdapple -apprentice, warrior Echostar -leader Skyfur -deputy, unknown, starclan Hazelberry -warrior Oof sorry if there's a lot :P I hope I didn't give you too many! Sandstone 20:59, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, I'm going to make some myself like Skyfur. Birchpaw 06:41, March 11, 2019 (UTC) - Look how many badge points I have! -Texaswild Hey Hey, umm.... The Complete Warriors Wiki is not letting me get on. Could you change the chararts your making to my new wiki: Warriors-1 wiki? You can find it on my favorite wikis thing named Warriors wiki. Thank you! :) -Texaswild Thank you! Your a good friend! -Texaswild Hi, just wanted to tell u something Hi, Veswza I am ready to start to add and edit on articles. I’m glad you messaged me. Thanks! Wish you a good year! As a part of this site I have commented on a few people. You can ask me to write or edit on anything. I’m ready to help anyone at anything. Be safe Dragonkiller123XD (talk) 22:15, March 6, 2019 (UTC)Dragonkiller123XD 008 Hey Ves, I was wondering, could I make the Tribe healer blank? I know it was not done yet. I was wondering if I could help out by makeing the blank. Its ok if not, just asking :) Vitani is awesome (talk) 20:26, March 9, 2019 (UTC)Vitani is awesome Hiya! I apologise for the fact that not all blanks are completed yet (I want to redo most of them before continuing so the style is all up-to-date), but I appreciate you wanting to help out! Before I accept your offer, I’d personally like to see an example of your art, if that’s alright with you? Thanks!! Here ya go! I know its not that good For Vesnewa Forgot my signature Vitani is awesome (talk) 00:13, March 10, 2019 (UTC)Vitani is awesome 009 Sorry about the Long Wish thing. I was trying to get a badge, thats all. I am really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. Vitani is awesome (talk) 22:47, March 10, 2019 (UTC)Vitani is awesome No worries, I understand. Just try not to do it again! (By the way, category badges stay no matter if you remove the categories from the article or not!!) 010 Is it ok if I list all the ranks on the catigorys my Oc had? Vitani is awesome (talk) 20:03, March 12, 2019 (UTC)Vitani I am sorry about the category stuff. I didn`t know how to remove categorys, that is why. I will try not to do it again. I am really really sorry,. Vitani is awesome (talk) 20:17, March 12, 2019 (UTC)Vitani For Vesnewa Here! The blank is done. Hope u like it :) RE (I saw the edit summaries) Yeah! Go ahead, any category you think that would be suited and is relevant to Warriors, go for it! You don't really need to ask lol! ^^ Aha, yeah. I always want to double check first, though. It's kind of a habit of mine ^^;' The category was randomly created by the other users, and then was occasionally added to articles here and there, so that's why I was hesitant to accept it at first. In my personal opinion, it didn't really seem necessary, but hey, people want to use it, so... Why not? Well I guess you did the right thing. Sometimes we just have to go by what the community wants rather than us deciding for ourselves all the time, so yeah, why not! Charart stuff for my wiki Hi, could I use the chararts here for my wiki? Thanks! ● We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts ● 03:43, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I was wondering when the featured OC is changes, it's been there since I've joined. -Texaswild Hey, its me Vitani is awesome.. My account got hacked so I had to make a new one.... i`m glad to be back...Swiftfrosty (talk) 18:37, March 17, 2019 (UTC)Swiftfrosty 011 Hi! When are the chararts for my OCs going to be done? Also, i saw you put on the navbox, that your becoming inactive? Wha? Have a blessed day! -Texaswild ''-reply on tex's talk page-'' 012 Hey, Vez! I was wondering if my clan, LoveClan, could be the featured clan?I Have a blessed day! -Texaswild ''-reply on tex's talk page-'' Re I understand! Thank you for your time, and have a blessed day! Hopefully it will. :) -Tex Hey! I love your art! I had a question. Is the one with Shrewpaw, Squirrelflight or Thornclaw? Cuz I was looking at it for a while, and saw it could be Squirrelflight as well, as Thorn. Both are my favorite warrior cats characters, other than Brackenfur, Blossomfall, Ivypool, Sparkpelt, and Violetshine. - 19:24, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Oh! Now I see it! Thanks, Vez! Your art is amazing! I hope one day I could be half as good as you! - 19:42, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Vandalism Hey, it's Texas. The new user.. Potato something? On another wiki, vandalized some pages. Just a heads up! -Texas Tbh I think they did it because it's April Fools Day. I know you shouldn't vandalize, but people are doing it harshly on the Warriors Wiki and, you know, someone did it here. The Warriors wiki have it much worse. I feel bad. I've dealt with the matter with a warning on their talk page. The date is no exception however if they do say it was for April Fools and they won't vandalise any further, I'll let them free of warnings. If they continue to vandalise I will block them. I am also going to make a page on the Ban System to keep things more orderly, Marsh is doing her admin job for once? Yep! Woohoo! RE: Welcome message Gah I keep forgetting this whole RE: thing- pasted from my own talk page Not a bad idea! Why not? I changed it before actually but meh, it's gotten kind of old. How do you change it again? It's been a while since I did it. Unless you wanna do it- idk? If not I'll just do it in the morning haha Also I know the feeling. I'm also pretty tired too- even though I did nothing all day lol 00:59, 4 April 2019 (UTC)